Problem: A spherical soap bubble lands on a horizontal wet surface and forms a hemisphere of the same volume. Given the radius of the hemisphere is $3\sqrt[3]{2}$ cm, find the radius of the original bubble.
Solution: A sphere with radius $r$ has volume $\frac43\pi r^3$, so the volume of a hemisphere with radius $r$ is $\frac23\pi r^3$. Therefore if a hemisphere of radius $r$ has the same volume as a sphere of radius $R$, we get $\frac43\pi R^3=\frac23 \pi r^3$. Simplifying gives $R^3=\frac12 r^3\Rightarrow R=\frac{1}{\sqrt[3]{2}}r$. We know that $r=3\sqrt[3]{2}$ and that $R$ is the quantity we want to solve for, so substituting in our value of $r$ gives $R=\frac{1}{\sqrt[3]{2}}\cdot 3\sqrt[3]{2}=\boxed{3}.$